Quirky
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Caitlyn angsts over Nate. Jason puts a stop to it. K  because I don't know.


Jaitlyn because I wanted to. xD Thank you angellwings for helping me with the quirks.

* * *

Caitlyn stood next to Nate as they leaned against the wall at the after party for Final Jam. They had been talking for a while, but for the last ten minutes or so, she had a hard time getting his attention.

And she knew exactly why.

That girl from across the room.

"And that's why I hate Wheat Thins," she said out of the blue.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, Cait, great story. Better every time I hear it," he said, still staring at the girl. Caitlyn pouted and crossed her arms as the girl winked at him. Winked!

This jealousy was completely stupid and ridiculous. She and Nate were just friends. Sadly.

She looked over at Nate. He was still staring at her. She also knew that he would never get up the guts to go talk to her unless he was talked into it by someone. And since she was the only one who saw this…thing unfolding, she'd have to be the one to talk him into it. Because if she didn't, Nate would be all mopey and emo and he'd dig Jason's straightener out from wherever it went and start using it.

"Just go talk to her," Caitlyn said with a sigh.

"Her? Her who?" Nate asked, jumping.

"The girl you've been staring at the last ten minutes. Long brown hair, tall, winked at you?" _Wearing too much eye makeup_.

"Oh, her. I don't think I will. She's too…pretty…" Nate trailed off lamely.

"So you only talk to ugly girls? Gee, thanks." She knew he didn't mean it, but the remark stung all the same.

"That's not what I meant, Cait."

"Would you just go talk to her? She could be the inspiration for your next song. Just do it, okay?" Caitlyn said irritably as she pushed him into the crowd.

He walked up to the brunette and Caitlyn watched as they struck up a very successful-looking conversation.

She frowned and picked at the blue polish on her nails. Peeling one off in a single piece, she dropped it to the floor.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to litter?"

A smile flickered across her face. "Hey, Jason."

"Well, did they?" he said, poking her arm.

"A couple of times, maybe…" she said, poking him back.

"So, why aren't you dancing?" he asked, taking Nate's recently-vacated place beside her.

"Reasons," she answered with a shrug.

"What kind of reasons?"

"Just…reasons…" she said uncomfortably.

"Boy reasons?" Jason said knowingly.

"I…I…why would you think that?" she asked sharply.

"You've been making moon eyes at someone all night…"

"Oh yeah? Who?" Caitlyn asked hotly.

"Nate," Jason said simply.

"I-I-I…but…you…"

"Surprised?" he asked with a smirk.

Caitlyn blushed. How did he know? "But you're always going on about birds or guitars or…something. You don't pay attention to other…other stuff."

"You really believe I only pay attention to birds and guitars? There's other stuff I like, Caity. Food, my dog, my really awesome car."

Caitlyn laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it. But…how'd you know? That I had a thing for—"

"For Nate?" Caitlyn nodded at him. "Please, I pick up on people's feelings all the time."

She was struck by a horrible thought. "He…he doesn't know, does he?"

"Psh. As if. He's been consumed with trying to get our sound right before we record our next album. He barely knows what day it is, usually."

"Oh," Caitlyn said, torn between feeling stung and grateful that Nate hadn't noticed.

"I however, always know what day it is," Jason said, drawing her out of her thoughts.

Caitlyn paused. Was there a…hidden meaning behind that comment? She decided to let it lie. "That's good, Jase."

"I also know that you're always singing something under your breath or humming…I can't figure out what song it is though, because you always stop when you realize someone's in the room with you…"

Her faced flamed red. "You…you hear that?"

"I have good ears," he smirked.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked embarrassed.

"No. I like to keep your quirks to myself."

She sputtered incoherently and Jason only smirked in response. She felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach that she'd never really had before when she was around Jason…it was weird.

"How many quirks do I have?" she asked.

"Twenty-seven at last count."

Caitlyn felt kind of dizzy now.

And when she stumbled and hit Jason, she knew it was more than 'kind of'.

"Wha-what're my other quirks?" she asked softly.

"Well, when you're reading sheet music, you move your fingers like you're playing piano."

She looked down at her feet. "Anything else?"

"You don't like to wear matching socks. And you wear crazy socks already."

"Three down, twenty-four to go," Caitlyn said looking up at him.

"Do I have to tell you all of them now?" he asked.

"There are ways to make you talk…" Caitlyn said with a dangerous grin.

"And I know how to shut you up."

"I-uh…What?" She had a perfectly good response to his comment, but with that look on his face and the way he smelled and how he was leaning over her made her quite forget what she was doing.

He smirked and tugged her outside as his reply.

"Did that mean…what I think it does?" she said as they sat on a picnic table.

"What do you think it means?"

"Well…I think I know what I want it to mean…" she said softly.

"Caity…Just stop thinking so much, okay?" Jason said, putting his hands on the sides of her face.

He leaned forward, closing the short gap between them and Caitlyn froze as she felt his lips touch hers for one quick moment. Then he was leaning back on his hands, looking up at the sky. And she was blinking at him with uncertainty.

"That didn't work, Jason. I'm still thinking too much."

"About me?" he asked, quirking a brow and giving her a lopsided smile.

Caitlyn snorted. "Glad to know you have great self-esteem, but I was also thinking about Nate."

"Oh," Jason said softly, moving away from her. He deflated like a balloon at the mention of his bandmate.

"Jase," Caitlyn said, putting her hand on his, "Half an hour ago I was fully angsting over Nate…and now…"

"And now?" he prompted her.

"And now…I wonder what the hell I was thinking all that time when you were in front of me."

Jason scooted closer to her and smiled. "Didn't I tell you to stop thinking so much?"

"You should know by now I never listen to you…unless you're saying something nice…"

"I can change that, you know…" he said, leaning forward once again.

"You're welcome to try," she whispered before he claimed her mouth once again.


End file.
